The Beauty of couples
by FairyTailFan791
Summary: Wendy and Romeo are a happy couple as they have friends that are too. This story has all of the popular characters you love on fairy tail as I make all the ships become couples. This is only part one.


It is a normal day at the guild in Fairy Tail and Lucy and Happy noticed that Natsu is missing. They both asked everyone in the guild if they knew where he went. Nobody knew except for Romeo. Romeo wouldn't say because then Lucy and Happy would go after him. "Please Romeo" both Lucy and Happy begged for Romeo to tell them. Romeo finally gave in and said, "He is under the bridge nearby your Apartment Lucy" Lucy and Happy both rushed to find Natsu and thanked Romeo. The two probably ran faster than anybody in the guild. Maybe faster than Jet. Once they reached the bridge they heard crying from under the bridge. _It's Natsu._ Lucy thought and she was right Happy could see a bit of pink hair under the bridge. Natsu yelled out loud "WHAT DO I DO!!!" Lucy and Happy were both confused. Happy went down and asked what was wrong. Natsu answered "None of your buisiness" Happy flew up and nudged Lucy away and they both headed back to the guild. About halfway there they saw Romeo running torwards the bridge.

 **Romeo's View**

I needed to go to Natsu to see why he is upset. I ran as fast as I could to the bridge and saw Lucy and Happy on the way there. They looked like they were heading back to the guild. I passed them without saying anything. I got to the bridge quickly and saw Natsu crying under the bridge. I went under and asked what was wrong. He said "Lisana or Lucy" I was first confused but then I realized that he loved both Lucy and Lisana and needed to choose one of them. I said "It's up to you Natsu" He said that he loves Lucy. "Then tell her Natsu. It's not that hard." I said. Natsu replied with "O-okay but what will Lucy say?" I told him to find out tonight. We both walked back to the guild and he cheered up on the way back. I felt bad for him but we eventually got back to the guild.

 **Lucy's View**

I saw Natsu come back with a blush and a smile on his face starring at me. _Whatever Romeo did cheered him up real quick._ It was getting late and I needed to head home and I took a long bath and hopped in bed and just laid there if what Natsu possibly could think of to make him that sad. Then I heard a knock on the door.

 **Narrator's View**

Lucy answered the door to see Natsu at the door. "Can I come in" said Natsu. It was a first for Natsu to ask for permission. Lucy let him in and they both went into Lucy room. "Lucy, I have to tell you something." Said Natsu as he started blushing. "What is it?" Natsu put his hands around Lucy's waist and said. "I love you Lucy." Natsu said in a calming voice almost like he was whispering. Lucy started to blush. And Natsu went in for a kiss. Lucy was shocked but then kissed him back and then the kiss became more passionate and eventually they hopped in bed together. Both sharing the bed they both fell asleep quickly and the next morning. They both got up and headed to the guild. By now they were both Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Once they headed back to the guild Romeo asked how it went. Natsu said "perfect" as he smiled. Lucy went to Levy and told her about Natsu and her. Levy seemed very envious because Levy likes Gajeel and wants the same thing to happen to her. But now everybody knew about this and everyone seemed happy for the couple and Cana picked up the barrel full of alcohol and toasted to the happy couple. There was a big party. Levy, Erza, and Juvia all seemed jealous as they wanted that to happen to them. But the three were happy for Lucy and Natsu. Wendy walked away crying. The walking turned to running. The running turned to sprinting away. Everyone noticed and was confused. Romeo found this was his chance and decided to go after her. Charle followed Romeo and the rest stayed. Romeo has always loved Wendy and decided this was his chance to confess to her. Charle caught up to Romeo. Charle asked why he was going after her. Romeo just said he wanted to see what was wrong. So they decided to follow Wendy together. Wendy stopped and sat by a tree in a forest. Romeo and Charle asked if she was okay. Wendy ignored them. They sat down in front of her and asked what was wrong. Wendy asked for Charle to leave. Charle did as she asked and Romeo stayed. Wendy said "Romeo do you love me?" Romeo stood in shock and he mumbled " Y-Yes" Wendy got up and jumped onto Romeo. Rosie didn't fall and Wendy got the courage to go in for a kiss. Romeo was in shock. He took this chance and kissed her back. Then she became more passionate about the kiss and right as this happened Charle came back. Charle screamed at the top of her lungs. Charle passed out but Wendy didn't care. Even the guild heard the scream. Natsu and Lucy decided to check it out. Natsu followed Wendy's scent and the two found Romeo and Wendy making out. The two didn't mind. Since they both had done that. Wendy and Romeo stopped kissing as Natsu and Lucy came. Lucy and Natsu smiled and Wendy said"Keep this a secret okay" to All three of them. Romeo, Lucy, and Natsu all nodded. Wendy picked up Charle and woke her up. Charle started screaming. Yelling "WENDY YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR THIS!" Wendy then said "I'm older than you. I'm 12. I can make my own desicions." Charle started yelling at Romeo and Natsu and Lucy saw a stare of hatred and malaise torwards Romeo. Wendy walked away while calming Charle but she was still screaming. Now Natsu, Romeo, and Lucy were in the forest and now they both realized that there are two relationships now. The three decided to go back to the guild and act like nothing happened. Wendy came back about an hour later and Charle calmed down. Happy went to Charle to see why she was screaming. Charle and Happy went out of the guild hall and Charle explained everything to Happy. Happy felt bad for Charle knowing how protective Charle is of Wendy. Charle's heart started beating real fast. Charle knew what this meant. She was falling in love with Happy. She started freaking out in her mind and ran off. Happy didn't bother to go chase after her assuming it was about Wendy. Happy headed back to the guild hall. Erza needed to take a break and went onto the balcony. She started off into the distance when there were people yelling Jellal is here. She started jumping for joy and ran off. She eventually found Jellal walking in a nearby street.

 **Erza's View**

I saw Jellal walking down a street next to the guild. He noticed me and said hi and they walked together. We both walked off the streets into a place where we can be alone. We sat and talked and he apologized for saying he had a fiancé when we were talking and eventually nearly kissed me but stopped. And he said he wanted to make it up to me. I started blushing and thought I might have to kiss him. I was freaking out on the inside but I looked calm on the outside. He grabbed my chin and leaned in. I did the same and we kissed right there. I was so surprised that this happened. I said clearly, "I love you, Jellal" he said back to me " I love you too." By this point I was freaking out. We eventually came to the desicion that we will be together. I didn't go back to the guild for a while because Jellal would leave town. But Jellal had enough jewel to buy an apartment. It was a nice apartment so he decided to stay in Fiore. I stayed the night there also.

 **Narrator's View**

Erza and Jellal, Natsu and Lucy, Wendy and Romeo all went to have a sleepover at each other's homes. Wendy and Romeo didn't sleep in the same bed sonde they are too gong to do that. They are both 12. Though Erza and Jellal and Natsu and Lucy did since they are all adults. Nothing inappropriate happened from each of the couples. Romeo was only allowed to tell his dad about this since Wendy wanted to stay over. Romeo's Dad agreed and Wendy stayed over. Charle wasn't to fond of the idea and but let her date him anyway. Romeo's Dad and Charle had a talk and They both agreed on letting them date. Natsu came over and had dinner with Lucy. Erza stayed the day with Jellal and the night. All of them were very happy and excited. They all fell asleep and in the morning they all headed to the guild. Juvia heard about Erza and Wendy getting boyfriends and started getting upset

 **Juvia's View**

 _Oh Gray-sama, why won't you ask me out or do anything with me._ I heard Gray talking with Natsu and Lucy and they were sitting in the corner table. It was rare for Natsu and Gray to talk without fighting. I was getting anxious and walked over to them and sat next to Gray-sama. I asked what were they talking about. Lucy said that they weren't talking about anything. I got suspicious and said okay and walked off. I didn't want to spy on Gray-sama because he may find me and get mad. Eventually gray got up and walked outside. I wanted to see what he was up to. I eventually got the courage to go up to him and ask if something was wrong. He said there is something but he didn't want to say. I got worried and he walked off. I wanted to see what's wrong but ill ask him tonight.

 **Narrator's View**

Romeo went to the job board and picked out a job for Him and Wendy. He picked out a job where there was this monster that was out in the mountain range eating all of the crops and food out there. Wendy said she would love to come and Charle didn't want to come so it was perfect. The reward was 15,000J. The two got on the train station and at first. It was awkward. Wendy was starring out the window and Romeo was starring at his hands thinking on what he should do or talk about. Eventually he saw Wendy's hand on the seat of the train and he took the chance to put his hand on top of hers. It worked and Wendy turned around to see Romeo. They both smiled at each other. Might I add they were alone in that train car. And they had two hours to themselves. Wendy decided it was the right time and put her head on Romeo's chest. They sat there for a bit and then Romeo kissed Wendy's forehead. It worked and she giggled and then they full on kissed after that. They eventually had to stop because the train reached their destination. They did the job. It was quite easy for them. It took 1.5 hours. To find the monster took an hour and 10 minutes so the monster was fairly simple. The two collected the reward and waited for the train to arrive. They both felt warmth as they held hands. They both had a tingly feeling in them. They were both excited for the two hours back to the guild. The train finally arrived and they both were alone this time. Wendy's face was bright red and so was Romeo's. They both sat down and started kissing. They were pretty much doing this the whole train ride back. They eventually got off the train and Romeo said "Go to the guild without me, I have to do something important." Wendy did as he said and walked back to the guild alone.

 **Wendy's View**

I was confused at what Romeo wanted but then I just said to myself he probably has to get something. I headed back to the guild where I waited for an hour for Romeo to come back. He didn't come. I started to get worried and I left to go find Romeo. He wasn't at his house. I walked all around Fiore and eventually came to the assumption that he was attacked. I started freaking out of where could he be. I went back to his house and then saw holes in his front door. Where the lock was. The lock was broken off. I opened the door and to my horror, I saw blood trails out the back door. As if someone was dragged. I followed the trail hoping I wasn't too late. I then got pushed down to the ground. I saw a man dressed all in black. I couldn't see his face. Then I just passed out. I awoke to see me hung up by the arms hovering over a pile of lava. I screamed asking what he wanted from me. He said in a creepy low voice "Where is Natsu." I shouted to the man I will never say and he said the blood tracks are of Lucy and he revealed Lucy chained up. With some sort of material covering her mouth so she couldn't talk. I started to cry and scream for anyone to help us. I then heard Romeo not far away yelling where are you. He was following the blood stains from his house. He was lead into this lair. He yelled "WENDY!" Behind him was Levy, Charle, and Gray. Gray and Levy fought the man as Charle and Romeo helped down me and Lucy. Romeo used his magic to break the chains holding me and jumped over the pit of lava and caught me. Charle got Lucy down and right as Lucy got down. Gray used his ice lance power to take down the man. We revealed his hood to be... Master Hades. Masters Hades is the master of the dark guild Grimore Heart. They took him to the master. The master banished him to an island. But I will never forget what Romeo did as he caught me... He starred into my eyes and kissed me. "I will never let anything happen to you again... I promise" said Romeo tearing up. He kissed me so passionately that I started crying.

 **Next One will be called "Drama in the hall"**


End file.
